The Implications of Running Away
by finaltrinity5
Summary: In which Jaune decides it is easier to not be 'Jaune' anymore, and that one decision affects the fate of the myriad. In which Weiss's fragile heart can't take the cruelness of her family, and she is left alone and shattered. NameChange!Jaune, NameChange!Weiss, JaunexWeiss.
1. Solitary Suffering

Jaune Arc.

_Oh, how he fucking hated his name._

A bucket load of responsibility just thrown on top of him, because of his last name. Because of who his family members are. Because of who he _once_ was.

Sometime between the twentieth beating from his disappointed father and the horribad semester review from his school did Jaune realize that he could never be what his parents wanted him to be, no matter how much he could better himself.

He was _Jaune fucking Arc _of the _fucking Arc _family, a family of brave hunters and huntresses, and as such was held to a higher standard than most parents held their meant no friends, no television, no books that weren't educational, no distractions of any kind. No _fun_ of any kind.

And yet, despite all of his restrictions and disciplines Jaune could never succeed at anything he was expected to exceed in.

Jaune was complete garbage at schoolwork and theory, never asking for help because 'it was below an Arc.'

Jaune was dead last in all of the physical practicums, and always lost when sparring against his peers.

Jaune didn't know how to use the sword and shield passed down from his family from generations long past - the Crocea Mors.

_Jaune_ was tired of not knowing, not doing, and not being able.

And so it was that Jaune decided not to be Jaune anymore.

* * *

The idea came to him spontaneously, some time ago. On his way home from Lux Veritas Academy, a thirty minute walk as his parents wouldn't devote the time to pick him up, Jaune suddenly got a notion in his head that would gnaw at him during the numerous times he resided in quiet.

He didn't _need _to be Jaune Arc. He didn't _need_ to stay on his family's property. He didn't need to be _here, _of all places, and spent his days slaving away in an abode of abandonment and scorn.

His parents had only provided him with three things. Food, shelter, and a weapon. The clothes on Jaune's back were procured by the fieldwork and odd jobs he was forced to do, as his parents stopped providing an allowance past the age of 6.

He had excellent muscles, but being an apprentice farmhand could only do so much.

Jaune came to an epiphany that he could, with as little as had, just start over. Sure, he was young, and inexperienced, but it's not like he was going to a completely different living situation. Hell, Jaune spent most of his nights on his roof, staring at the stars, contemplating life in a sort of way that was unbecoming of a teenager. He had plenty of experience being outdoors.

He could do menial tasks, like clean and reap and wash and sow, had minimal combat experience from school, and had built up a pretty hefty savings account. Jaune had learned to become self-sufficient at a shockingly, at least, to his teachers, early age.

For months, he had dwelled on this idea, this _concept_ that, while outlandish at first gradually made itself known as the only option if Jaune were to live his own life, be his own person, without the added pressure of a family who thought needed to be pleased at all aspects of their child's skill.

Early on, he thought he was being selfish, berating himself for even thinking of the idea. Now, Jaune had become a sort of cynic, and berated himself for berating himself in the first place.

It was a rainy September when Jaune decided to put his plan into motion. Upon coming home and realizing that his parents were, yet again, not home, Jaune decided upon a quick exit from the village he had spent the last thirteen years of his life suffering in. There was no long moment of deliberation, no heartfelt temptation to stay, no optimism that things would get better.

Jaune likened his situation to a band-aid. Quick and painful, but satisfying.

He went into the attic and found the smallest suitcase he could find, one that he could wear on his back if necessary. He stuffed it with only the bare minimum - 3 shirts, 2 jeans, a hoodie, some underwear and socks, and a toothbrush. Jaune had spent much of his time poring over a map, and found the best route he was to take, one that would lead him past streams to wash in, or inns where he could acquire missing necessities. He packed that in the suitcase, too. He turned all of the picture frames on his room face down, drew shut the curtains, unplugged all electric appliances, and stripped his bed, storing everything away the space of his closet.

Crocea Mors lay in the corner of his room, polished and gleaming. He strapped it to his belt and moved on.

Jaune ran his hand over all of the imperfections he could find in his room, as a sort of parting to the last of what he knew every crack, bump, stain, and chip, as if remembering each thought that had occurred to him in this prison cell of a room. Each blemish only reminded him of himself, unchecked and unchallenged, not attended to until it was too late. It was then that he swore to himself that he would never return.

He exited his room, reaching back inside to turn the lock on the other side of the door, before gingerly closing it.

There would be no turning back now, it seemed.

He closed the door to the house behind him without a second thought.

* * *

To his credit, he didn't flinch when the bank teller told him that he couldn't withdraw all of his money, on account that he was only a minor and his parents still had leeway on his money.

Jaune, however, noticed the pitying look in the man's eye. His name was Edgar, and despite making various deposits to this man come payday, Jaune only knew his name through the nametag he was forced to wear. It was as if he knew the reason why a kid with a suitcase strapped to his back would ask for all the money in his savings account.

Then again, it didn't really take a genius to put two and two together, now did it?

So Jaune got the bright idea in his head that, if the bank wouldn't give it to him willingly, maybe he could take it by "force".

Looking around, there was no one inside the bank, no one in the immediate vicinity, either. Convenient.

"So what if a minor, oh, I don't know, just _happened _to threaten a teller, who I might add is a little past his prime, and the only employee in the building at the moment, to put his entire life savings in a bag and give it to him at sword-point?"

It didn't take long for the teller to catch onto Jaune's game, once he spied the sheathed sword that rested at Jaune's waist. With a smirk, he replied earnestly.

"Well, that old teller would have no choice but to let that minor escape with his entire life savings at sword-point, because he obviously can't fight back and has no inclination to do so."

So Jaune idly flicked his sword part-way from his shielth with his thumb, and Blaise turned to open the lockbox and empty its contents into a small pouch that Jaune promptly clipped onto his person, inside his jacket and away from plain view.

Not before he reached into the pouch, pulled out day's worth of wages in Lien, and set it on the counter.

"A little something for your troubles old man. Now you keep being compliant and remember, snitches _always_ get stitches." With a flourish bow and a final, appreciative grin, Jaune shook the hand of the teller, who played along.

"Oh yes, sir. I'll be sure to keep my mouth shut. Those dirty Feds won't get a lick out of me. Thanks for letting me escape with my life." Replied the teller, sarcasm coating every word he said.

They shared one last snicker before Jaune turned on his heel and walked out.

Had he glanced back at the right time, he would have noticed the teller give a sorrowful look before picking up the phone and dialing one of his contacts.

He just hoped the poor boy would find what he was missing on his journey.

* * *

Jaune was nearing the village limits. Thankfully, there weren't any checkpoints or guards roaming around the village, it was too small to warrant any attack, only housing about 600 or so. They didn't need to worry about either Grimm or the White Fang. In truth, Jaune wasn't expecting anyone to be at the entrance to the village.

So imagine his surprise when at the gates there is a lone figure.

Slowing his pace so he could ascertain just who he would pass on his way to freedom, realization dawned on him just as he reached the figure.

There was no way those dark blue eyes and short-cut blonde hair shadowed by a green hood could belong to someone other than his mother. Who made no attempt to look up once her progeny had reached her.

"I wish I could say this is a pleasant surprise, but you've always taught me that it was uncouth for someone of my status to lie."

"To tell you the truth, I've been expecting this day to come."

"Oh, really?"

"The day when you would realize that running from your problems would be the best solution."

To his credit, Jaune's hand only clenched to the point of drawing a _tiny_ amount of blood.

"After all, it was about thirty years ago when I had the same notion in my head as well..."

And there went all of Jaune's aggression.

"You're telling me that you 'ran from your problems, as well?'" At this, Jaune's mother smirked.

"You seem to forget that I'm not a pureblood Arc, just a distant cousin. _Very _distant, in fact. We can't all have the ingenuity and stubbornness of your father, now can we?"

The smirk faded.

"I'm not here to stop you, or even tell you to reconsider. I'm here to give my son the send off he deserves on the road to finding himself, and give him one last push that helps him along the path of life, so he doesn't fall into despair that he is doing the wrong thing."

Jaune's mother stepped forward and silently put her hand on his shoulder, before patting him on the back and walking back in the direction of the village, throwing away some parting words as she left.

"It would do you well to think of a new identity. Security checkpoints don't question minors as much as they should, so you should be able to slip through relatively easily. It would help, however, if you had a family name that doesn't inspire recognition everywhere you go."

Jaune only stood there, contemplating his mother's words as she left. It was nice to know that his time in the hellhole wasn't completely worthless, and his mother's advice _would_ come in handy... but he couldn't bring himself to bid farewell. Maybe it was lingering feelings of anger, or a want to see his mother again. Maybe he just hated goodbyes, he didn't know.

He opted not to say anything until the footsteps were gone and the only thing he could hear was the soft patter of the rain as it fell onto the hood of jacket.

_"I love you." _An emotionless statement, but meaningful nonetheless.

Opening his eyes, he faced upwards, looking towards the sky as the rain fell onto his face. He took a deep breath, inhaling the musty smell of rain water before exhaling deeply and continuing his walk out of the village gates and into the wilderness, path set towards the next village.

* * *

Jaune had split his attention between keeping track of where he was going, and deciding on a new alias for himself. It would _not_ do himself well to get caught right at the start of his journey, and, worse yet, explain to his father his probably unstable mental thought process. So Jaune thought, and he thought _hard._ But nothing seemed to stick. He quickly found out that it was troublesome deciding on a new name, after so many years of already having one, no matter how much he hated it. Add on to the fact that he was trying to be unique without sounding outlandish, and simple although not generic, and Jaune was in a spot of bother.

_Yu Narukami? No, too foreign. Michael Scott? Nope, pretty sure that's copyrighted... Troy Baker? Isn't he an actor?_

It was four hours of quiet travel, accompanied by only the sounds rain, his own footsteps and local wildlife before Jaune happened upon a sign.

_Varien Town- 8 miles North. _

_Brehmington - 6 miles South._

"Miles, huh?" Jaune spoke out loud to himself, a habit he had picked up after constantly being the only one in the house for so long - a tactic to help himself not feel so alone.

And as he looked up, contemplating what a good last name to fit Miles would be, he spotted what he would have considered to be a Deus Ex Machina.

"Moon? Miles Moon? Nah, that's pretty silly, even for me."

_And at the apex of darkness stood the lunar circle, A beacon of Hope for all who gazed upon its dust._

"Lunar...? Luna... Miles Luna! Yeah, that's it!" Jaune exclaimed, feeling satisfied with what he had decided for himself. For some reason, it fit all of the criteria he set, and wasn't stupid in the least. Better yet, this name seemed to resonate within him for some odd reason.

He was not going to be some throwaway child to a family who seemingly never wanted him in the first place. He was going to make something of himself, for himself, and by himself only. There was no room for old connections or sentiments where he was going.

The story of Jaune Arc became no more. The legend of Miles Luna would blaze a trail in the hearts of many for generations to come.


	2. Revelations

Explanations for all of the Easter Eggs are in order.

Lux Veritas Academy - got it off of a mug from Yale. Lux Veritas is the motto of Yale.

"It was a _Rainy September._.." - Red Vs. Blue Season 11 theme song lyrics.

Bank Teller name - Edgar - Rooster Teeth Let's Plays, Ryan in Minecraft.

Dirty 'Feds' - Red Vs. Blue Season 11 antagonists.

Yu Narukami - Persona 4 protagonist (Anime)

Michael Scott - The Office (American)

Troy Baker - Almost any video game made in the last 3 years.

Varien Town / Brehmington - Varien feat. Laura Brehm - Valkyrie. It's a drumstep song that's not too wubby, I would recommend it as a dark/serious Nora theme song.

Miles Luna - If you don't know who he is, leave. He's Jaune's Voice Actor/Seiyuu/The Goddamn Writer and Director of RWBY. Coincedentally, I was able to get a picture of me carrying him in a picture that will probably be on the RT website later.

What I listen to and the things that go on at the time have an effect on what and how I write. See if, in your review, you can spot some of things that I reference in real life. Odds are, I'll have a list by the time the next chapter comes out.

Without further annotations, here is the next chapter, enjoy!

Also, if you were at RTX, hit me up. Read my profile for other ways to contact me. My name on FF is my name everywhere, so if you want to talk about random shit I'd be open.

* * *

_A few days after Jaune's disappearance._

Weiss Schnee.

_Oh, how she hated her goddamn existence_.

She was _beautiful. _She was _strong_. She was _smart_. She was _talented._ She was every _goddamn _thing that her parents wanted her to be.

But that didn't make her feel happy.

She was _Weiss goddamn Schnee _of the _goddamn Schnee_ family, a family of savvy and successful business men and women, and as such was to be watched over and guarded for every second of her life. And all other 'terrible' influences in her life were otherwise removed. No friends, no boys, no toys, no DustNet, no distractions of any kind. No _freedom_ of any kind.

And yet, despite all of her successes and achievements Weiss would never take joy in anything she had done.

Weiss was too smart, too strong, too beautiful, and too rich to have any hope of appealing to any of her classmates, regardless of the friend restriction.

Weiss was pushed by her family to break records. The pushing was sometimes literal.

Weiss was the user of Myrtenaster. She had mastered every application, dust rotation, and effective kill location on the body of every Grimm. But to her, Myrtenaster was merely a tool, just as cold and unfeeling as she was.

_Weiss_ was tired of being too much, being pushed, and being ignored.

She only wished that she had seen her own breaking point before her parents acted on theirs.

* * *

_You can't stop me from loving. My life of lying is done. The foundation is breaking. So I'll build up a new one._

Weiss tore the earbuds out of her ears and threw her ScrollPod across the room, biting back a scream. Not even the loudest rocktronica track with the volume blasting could dull the piercing statements told to her by her parents just a while earlier.

"_You have NO idea just how much we have sacrificed, for you! WE gave YOU EVERYTHING and still you think you have the GALL to talk back to us!? Despicable WENCH!"_

That was her mother.

"_You are a DISAPPOINTMENT to all those who bear the Schnee name. Unable to take this MINISCULE amount of pressure? I have devoted ALL of MY FUCKING TIME to make damn sure that you are the BEST. GODDAMN. HUNTRESS-IN-TRAINING MONEY CAN BUY. ALL OF THIS SACRIFICE THAT YOU CAN'T RECIPROCATE? That you REFUSE to reciprocate? YOU ARE GODDAMNED LUCKY THAT I DECIDED AGAINST LETTING YOUR MOTHER HAVE THE ABORTION, IN SPITE OF ALL OF YOUR FAILURES."_

And that gem of a man would her father.

All that Weiss had requested was that she miss the Schnee Dust Company publicity stunt (party) in lieu of attending her own preliminary Hunting academy's graduation. She was valedictorian, of course, and as such was expected to give a speech. What that speech would be, she wouldn't know, but she was sure it would have been better than the customary greetings and 'thank you's' at the door of the dinner room.

Maybe the speech could have been a plea for help, to get her away from her calculated and controlled lifestyle. Maybe it could have a been a mockup of what her life had been like up until that point, a shocking exposé of just how controlled her life was.

But, even at the level of control that Weiss was under, she couldn't deny that she was one of the best children, fighters, and huntresses in training, and maybe that alone could bring her up in the eyes of her parents. Unfortunately, the opposite was truer.

Showing potential meant more anger at failures, more strikes against a perfectly obedient child, and less of a chance of forgiveness.

And as it turns out, Weiss's parents were through with the thought of forgiveness.

Weiss looked at a picture of her nightstand, when her father was jovial and carried her on his shoulders, back at a much happier time. Her mother stood next to him, smiling demurely. Little Weiss, in the picture, looked ecstatic, as the moment of a happy family getting their picture taken was one of the highlights of her life.

She cried herself to sleep that night.

* * *

"Father, I would like to apologize for my disobedience the other day. I realize that I haven't been as appreciative of your... sacrifices as I should have been, and for that I am deeply sorry." Weiss stood in front her father, head bowed and eyes closed. Her posture was stood tall and straight, and she didn't dare sway an inch in front of her father.

"Hmm." A grunt, noncommittal as it didn't show any acknowledgement or acceptance. Griss Schnee just skirted around his daughter as if she was a disease to be avoided at the cost of his own life, and said no word on the matter.

Weiss, to her own credit, did not get more depressed at the lack of a conversation with her father. She just sighed, picked her head up, and followed after her father towards the limo that would take her to the company convention.

Her father's personal assistant opened the limo door for her father, but stopped Weiss just before she entered.

"I am sorry, Young Miss, but your father has decided that you will arrive in another vehicle for appearances' sake." Weiss didn't say anything, just merely nodded her head and stepped back, as a second, identical limousine pulled up behind her father's.

Weiss opened the door to the passenger's seat and stepped in. She never liked the back of a limousine, too isolated and quiet for her tastes. She had an observant eye, and would much rather watch the road than be distracted by some her father's luxuries.

In fact, that observant eye caught something interesting as she opened the door herself.

"Why the cringe, Junior? I thought you were used to this already, me being up here with you?" Weiss asked as she turned to grab the seat belt and buckle herself in.

"It's uh... it's nothing. Don't worry about it." Junior spared one last glance at Weiss before clamming up and putting on his red sunglasses, barring Weiss from seeing anymore of his face.

"...If you say so. Mind if I change the radio? I'd rather not hear the sound of angry traffic."

"Sure, kid, whatever you want." Wait, _what?_

Now Weiss _knew_ something was up. Junior _never_ let anyone change his radio from the club music he would listen to while driving, it was just one of the quirks he picked up from being a damn good chauffeur. For him to be this agreeable with Weiss meant something was wrong with this entire situation.

"Junior, you never let me change the radio. What aren't you telling me?" Weiss questioned, an eyebrow raised as she analyzed each wrinkle in Junior's face.

Junior just covered his forehead with his palm and sighed.

"It's best not to let it get to you kid. I've had a bad day, just do whatever you want." Junior gave a side glance at Weiss as he started to follow her father's limousine.

Weiss, shrugging, plugged in her ScrollPod and turned it to the latest album she had bought, _Ghosts & Liars._

"_Though plagued with Loss and Flaws beneath we Ghosts and Liars will be free."_

Weiss let her thoughts leave her as she listened to the lyrics of her new favorite track on the album, as Junior turned onto the main highway behind her father.

* * *

It had been about 3 hours, and Weiss had long since changed the album that was playing to some more upbeat tracks.

Bopping her head to the music, she absentmindedly read the street signs that were passing them by. She went over the rules of Schnee Etiquette in her head, though the destination was still miles away.

_Shoulders back, head up, bow at the head, not at the waist. Maintain eye contact at all times. Anything less is "Unbefitting of a Schnee." _

She looked over to her right, noticing the mile marker that notified her and Junior of an upcoming town.

_Varien Town - On ramp, next right._

_Cesar Chavez Forest, next left._

Varien Town was the town she was to pass through on her way to the North Valian Community Center, where the "high society" people would come to complain about their comfortable lives and show off. It was no coincidence that her father chose that place to celebrate his next business deal. She wasn't looking forward to a night of masking her true feelings, just as everyone around her would do the same.

In fact, she found the idea of visiting a forest much more enjoyable than 4 hours of stuffed shirts and cocktail weenies.

Out of the corner of her eye, it didn't seem like Junior felt quite the same way. Beads of sweat were rolling down his face.

"Junior, are you okay? Do you need to stop?" Weiss leaned forward, trying to see past Junior's sunglasses.

Junior just wiped away at his forehead with his sleeve and took a deep breath.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. It's just this job. It's been getting to me lately, you know?"

Weiss leaned back in her seat, mind already spinning with how she could use this.

"You know, I saw a sign for a forest that's coming up soon. Maybe we could take a detour, let you catch your breath? I could take the heat from father by "threatening" to fire you if you don't listen to me." said Weiss, using air quotes when appropriate.

Junior stiffened in his seat. His words, however, contrasted his appearance.

"Yeah, Weiss that sounds like a good idea."

* * *

As Junior opened the door to let her out of the limo, Weiss changed out of her elegant heels into a pair of simple ballet flats. It wouldn't do her well to get her nice clothes _too _dirty. She may not have liked the idea of appealing to old farts at a High Society party, but even she liked to keep up appearances.

Plus, it would be impractical to wear heels in a forest, and Weiss was all about practicality.

"Junior, you lead the way, you know I'm not the greatest with nature navigation." Weiss checked her reflection in the limo mirror before turning to Junior, who had his arms crossed and seemed really tense for some reason.

"Right... I'll get right on that..." Junior mulled over this in his mind. He could use this. This would make his job much simpler. He just hoped that this loophole wouldn't come back to bit him in the ass. He pulled out his phone, and opened it up to his text messages.

+1 to notifications - _You know what to do if you want them back._

Junior just sighed and cleared the message, opening it up to a new composition.

"Junior? I'm waiting." Weiss's voice resounded behind him.

He jolted his head upward and hid his phone away from view, afraid that Weiss might've seen the text message from her father. Glancing back, Weiss was looking at him, but at a distance that meant she hadn't seen anything.

"Yeah, just... just follow me." He began to walk the path that led into the Forest, pulling his phone out and seemingly idly tapping at it.

Weiss conveniently chose not to comment on it.

* * *

It was only 15 minutes before shit hit the proverbial fan.

They had stopped by a stream when, all of sudden Junior spun around.

"Junior?" Weiss questioned, startled by the quick turn-around.

Junior then proceeded to pull a gun on Weiss.

Holding up his hand, the security bracelet on his wrist slowly unfolded into a small Derringer, a two shot revolver. Each servant of the Schnee family had one in the case that an emergency should befall around Weiss. A Schnee technology that was now being used against his offspring.

Junior's lips were pursed, as he proceeded to pull out his phone.

"Junior! What is the meaning of thi-!"

"Quiet. Just. Be. Quiet, Weiss." With every word that Junior spoke, his teeth stayed gritted together.

Hitting '2' on speed dial, Junior put the phone up to his ear.

After three rings, his boss picked up. Junior put the phone on speaker.

"Junior? What's your status? Is the job finished?" Weiss could hear her father on the other end and couldn't help but yelling out.

"Daddy? Junior's pointing a gun at me! I-" Weiss began. It was a miracle she was able to talk clearly with what was going on. However, her father wasn't having it.

"Dammit, Junior, I thought I told you to have her killed before you called me back." That one statement, and Weiss's world shattered.

"But seeing as she's still alive I believe some last words are in order. Weiss, dearest, you must simply understand. The Schnee Company has no use for disappointments or those who do not seem to know what is best for the company. It is with a heavy heart that I have to disown you. However, as you know too many secrets, I needed a way to help tie up... loose ends, so to speak. It's nothing personal dear, it's just business. I hope you can understand. This is a tough business, and I don't quite think you're ready for it."

Weiss couldn't help but notice that her father referred to her more as a business partner than his own daughter.

"Father, please! If this is about-"

"Junior, pull the trigger, would you kindly?" Weiss's father interrupted, not in the mood for begging.

"Yes sir." With pursed lips, Junior trained his aim at Weiss.

"Junior, NO!"

He pulled the trigger.

A deafening bang rang out through the forest, startling natural wildlife and alerting Grimm.

"Consider the job done, sir." Junior hung up phone.

Holstering his gun, he sent the composed text message he had drafted minutes earlier.

A chime from Weiss pocket sounded, startling her out of her bewilderment.

She wasn't dead. Junior hadn't shot her, just near her.

The emotions she was feeling gave way to a scared curiosity.

"Junior... what's going on?" She asked, eyes wide in fear and confusion.

"Weiss. Forgive me. I have no choice."Junior ran at Weiss and, with a curled arm, punched her the stomach. The wind being knocked out of her, and the force cracking a rib or two, Weiss proceeded to cough and sputter as Junior stepped behind her and put her in a choke hold.

As she fought against Junior's superior hold, he talked softly in her ear.

"Don't struggle. I promise, you will be safe. Make this easier for the both of us." But Weiss couldn't happily acquiesce. She was still struggling as the last of her vision blacked out and she fell unconscious.

The job done, Junior gently lowered Weiss to the ground, with her back against a tree. His eyes clouded with regret, he said his piece before returning to the getaway vehicle.

"I know that this will never excuse what I've done, but my hand was forced. I can only hope that you can forgive me, once you realize this." Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a small pistol, a Derringer similar to his own.

"This should be enough to help you find your way to civilization, or at least alert someone to your position." Turning away, with tears in his eyes, he made one last statement, only to himself.

"I can only hope that someone helps before the Grimm get to you."

With that, he ran in the direction he came.

* * *

_Weiss. This won't excuse what I've done, but it needs to be said. Your father had my daughters kidnapped in order to get me to do his dirty work. That being, disposing of you. I love you more than life itself, but my daughters are everything to me. Without them, I wouldn't be able to live properly. So you need to understand where I'm coming from. It will never be enough, but I am deeply sorry. Your father wanted me to kill you. I could never do that to you, so I did it to your name. Your father's words will hurt you for years to come, and so will this. I can only hope you find it in your heart to forgive me._

_From this day forward, Weiss Schnee can be no more, lest I and my family die before your father comes to kill you as well. You will have to forfeit your name, a necessary sacrifice for your own life. You'll survive, I know you will. You were always too strong and stubborn for your own good. If you find your way, you'll need to go by a new name, one that doesn't inspire recognition everywhere you go. My mother's name was Arryn, and my late wife's maiden name was Zech. There's no way your father or mother knows these facts. Of course, you don't have to take it, but it is my last present to you, as I leave you alone in this world. _

_I will always regret this day, the day I let people close to me down. Stay strong. You'll pull through. I believe in you. _

_Delete this message once you read it, and pull the sim card out of your phone. They still may be able to track you with it. _

_Junior._

* * *

"Stupid inn owner with his stupid ultimatums." Jaune, or the newly named Miles, stumbled through the forest in search of Grimm to hunt. The inn owner at Varien Town was skeptical of allowing a 14 year old kid to pay for housing, even if it was only for a few days. So he had Jaune prove his worth, by doing menial tasks.

That, however, took a turn for the worse when he broke the picket fence he was leaning on, after a day's work of painting said fence.

The inn owner was furious, saw that Jaune had a sword, and sent him out to the forest to collect firewood and hunt the monsters that terrorized the town occasionally.

Let it be known that Varien Town didn't have the largest population of hunter citizens..

_Bang_

The birds that resided in the trees above him scattered, as the tell tale sound of a gunshot resounded far off in the northeastern direction.

"That can't be good..." Picking up his pace, he legged it in the direction of the shot, idly wondering who else would be in the forest with a sparse population of Grim.

It would be half an hour before he finally reached the scene of the gunshot.

And even though the shooter was long gone, he knew that this was where the event had happened.

Because there was a Ursa minor sniffing at the slumped form of a girl in white.

* * *

Yup. RTX happened. Missed the RWBY panel, but whatever. Should I refer to Miles as Jaune during narration? Or should I just keep at Miles the entire story. What is less confusing?


	3. Oh, Catastrophe

So Arryn Zech is the voice of Blake, who is Miles IRL girlfriend. Which is why I'm currently deciding on whether to use Kara or Arryn as Weiss's new name. Hence, why Junior only _suggested _a name for Weiss.

Also review, if you so please.

Easter Eggs and References

_You can't stop me from loving. My life of lying is done. The foundation is breaking. So I'll build up a new one. _- Lyrics to All at Once by Pinn Panelle. Rocktronica band. Preeeety Decent.

_Though plagued with Loss and Flaws beneath we Ghosts and Liars will be free_. - Ghosts and Liars from the same band.

Cesar Chavez Forest - Cesar Chavez was the Street the RTX convention was at. So yeah.

* * *

Jaune saw that the girl in white was down, and the Ursa was almost right on top of her. He had been slowly inching toward the two of them in the surrounding brush, looking for an opening that he could use to get the girl to safety, or at least a weak spot in the Ursa.

Unfortunately, he found none, and the Ursa was getting more vigorous in its sniffing around the girl. Time was counting down, Jaune had realized, and it wouldn't be long until the Ursa resigned itself to having a little snack at the expense of this girl's life and Jaune's mental state of being if he didn't get out of there this second.

But his hero's complex kicked in, and he found himself standing up and quietly unsheathing Crocea Mors.

Jaune himself didn't believe that he would be able to kill the Ursa alone. His only wish was that he would be able to buy sometime to get the girl to safety, even if he _did_ get hurt in the process.

It was stupid, getting maimed or worse for someone that you don't know, but that was how Jaune was, and it was how he was going to live, he decided.

The Ursa stood up and raised a massive clawed arm. It growled softly, hoping to stir up some life into its prey before eating. No sense in having a cold meal.

That was when Jaune ran out of the bushes, without a battle cry and trying to stay quiet, sword out in front and shield raised to help him attempt what might have been the dumbest idea ever.

He tackled the Ursa.

No heroic gestures, intense planning, or acrobatic theatrics. This was a straight up tackle like someone would do in a game of professional Grifball, the only difference being that Jaune stabbed a sword into the Ursa's torso at the same time.

Thankfully, Jaune's height and weight coupled with his forward momentum was just enough to topple the Ursa over. That elation he felt quickly gave way to pain and fear as he lost the grip on his sword and was kicked off from his position on top of the Ursa by its back legs.

Landing painfully on his back (OOMPH) Jaune quickly scrambled to his feet, both hands behind his shield and him peering over it.

The Ursa stood up and and roared at Jaune rushing at him on all fours.

Bracing himself, Jaune sidestepped to his right and backhanded with his left arm in an attempt to pull off a shield bash, which hit the Ursa in face but only succeeded in making it angry. The Ursa punched Jaune in his lightly armored torso and sent him flying backward, putting him down in front of the girl in white.

Jaune could have sworn he had seen a flutter in her eyes before the imposing figure of the Ursa came into view.

He tried to get up, only to be forced down again by the Ursa roaring in his face.

However, that roar was interrupted by a loud bang, akin to a gunshot, and the Ursa looking up, away from Jaune.

Jaune looked up as well and saw that the girl was awake, and had an outstretched arm that held a small double barreled pistol in her hand. The girl got the other shot off before the Ursa backhanded her across the face and sent her sprawling to the side.

Taking this opportunity, Jaune forced himself out from under the Ursa, pulled out his sword that was stuck in its torso, and stabbed it into the neck of the Grimm. The Ursa went down like a sack of bricks, and Jaune took his sword into both hands and slammed it down like an axe into the Ursa's neck, executioner style.

It took him three times, but he successfully decapitated the head of the Ursa and collapsed onto all fours from overexertion.

Jaune would have passed out right then and there, but he remembered he had to check up on the girl. Picking himself up, he stumbled over to her as she lay on her side, holding a hand up to her eye, with what looked like blood coming out of the gaps in her fingers.

"Ah, shit. You're bleeding." Good job Jaune. Like that wasn't obvious. "Let me see it."

Jaune eased Weiss hand away from her face, and assessed the damage. The cut wasn't all that deep. It would scar, but it wasn't life threatening. Until infection set in, at least.

"Can you open your eye for me? I need to see if its damaged." The girl hissed in pain.

"It hurts." She complained, but did it anyway.

Jaune was met by a light blue eye, deep to the point where he almost zoned out.

_She's pretty. And in danger. Help. I should do that._

"We need to get you to Varien Town. I can get you some help." He tried not to go on with inane babble, as he was sometime prone to do.

Taking care not to irritate her wounds (he noticed her gasp in light pain as he helped her stand) Jaune pulled her right arm over his shoulder and put his other hand at the small of her back, leading her along but making sure that they would be able to move faster.

It was a few minutes before Jaune noticed that he had made a grave error, and his head whipped to his left so fast that it startled the Girl in White.

"Omigosh, I'm so sorry! I'm-" _Was that hesitation in his voice? "_-Miles, nice to uh, meet you!" Jaune, _completely oblivious as to the life or death situation they were in_, flashed his greatest "Hero" smile, eyes closed and smile wide. If his eyes _were_ open, he would have noticed the Girl in White's face flash a number of emotions.

Surprise. Incredulousness. Anger. Hesitation. Realization. Sorrow.

And then a grit of the teeth and a sharp look away from the face of her somewhat savior. She thought deeply before starting to speak.

"I'm..." Jaune opened his eyes, still walking, still moving along, but looking expectantly at her.

Cue the shattered hopes and dreams.

"_...in Pain, you moron._" She said, still looking away from Jaune. "And I would sincerely appreciate if you would save the interrogation for _later." _She finished, with no small amount of bite to her voice.

_And actually, if you could put off asking me questions until never, that would be amazing._

Jaune's face dropped, and he turned his face forward, lips pursed and eyes darting around awkwardly. He tried to defuse the situation.

"...Sorry, I guess we _should_ get you some help before I start asking you questions. My bad."

And _then_ cue the awkward silence.

Girl in White felt bad at this point, so she opted let some gratitude leak through.

"I do appreciate how you lept into action to save someone you didn't know. It might have been stupid of you to be so negligent of your own life, but I appreciate it just the same. If it weren't for you I would have been..." She looked to her right, still covering her eye and saw him.

He was looking neutrally at her, face not betraying any emotions and occasionally flashing in front of them to make sure he was walking straight. She noticed that he couldn't have been any older than she was, at the ripe old age of 14. He was probably out here with to see some wildlife, until being disturbed by Junior and his gunshot.

Her ribs throbbed at the thought of Junior.

But she couldn't bring herself to say anymore to this boy, as the weight of her situation started to make itself known to her. She was tired, emotionally weary, and physically maimed. A hot bath and a bed sounded like Heaven to her right about now.

"...Let's just get to safety first, before we talk any more."

True to his unspoken agreement, there was no conversation between the two of them for the remainder of the journey, a good hour and a half.

* * *

"_What do you mean you don't want to go to the clinic? Your eye is bleeding and you've got cracked, maybe broken ribs!" _

The minute the duo entered Varien Town, Jaune decided to bypass checking back in at the inn and instead head right to the local doctor.

Girl in white wasn't as accommodating.

And now they were both in Jaune's room, as Weiss was sat down at the dining table, and Jaune was lecturing her in a harsh whisper while he dug through his backpack and cabinets for pain killers, bandages, and sterile pads.

_Dustsake, why are all of the women in my life complete bitches to me._

Finding everything he needed, Jaune walked over to the table, set the objects down, and washed himself before moving to treat GiW's wounds.

Starting with the eye, Jaune began to dab lightly at and around the wound, while the girl proceeded to dig her fingers into the table.

Tensely, Jaune spoke up.

"I'm... sorry, y'know?" She turned to him.

"For what, you saved my li- ah!" A sharper pain as he used another cotton ball, this time doused in alcohol.

"I know, but if I had been better, you wouldn't have gotten a cut over your eye. So I'm sorry for not being good enough."

She would've missed the under the breath addition from Jaune, if she wasn't sitting right next to him.

"_Wouldn't be the first time I've let someone down."_

A kindred spirit, she decided. But still.

"Alright, if you're going to clean and dress my wounds, we can't be doing this small talk... bullshit." Not in polite company anymore, as well as _really _stressed she let her harsher side out. "Got any music I can zone out to? Preferably loud and angsty. Like Crown the Empire or something." Jaune looked to his side.

"Ain't got that, but there's a T.V. here." He reached over and got the remote, dropping it in front of her and applying the butterfly sutures and eye bandages. "Also, I applaud your music choices. Didn't have you pegged for a Post-Hardcore kinda person." GiW just gave a small grin.

Pressing the on button, she started to channel surf. This went on for a few minutes before she stopped on the Vale News Network channel.

"_In light of recent events, we have received a statement from President Schnee, as he mourns the disappearance of his daughter at the Vytal Charity Event." _

The image hard cut to a well dressed man looking somber, with tears down his eyes. A woman could be seen behind him covering her face with white-gloved hands.

"_It is a tragedy that this had to fall upon my family on such a great day for all of us in Vale. Weiss was truly an interesting girl, one to be admired for her hard work and dedication to her family and studies. After 14 years of raising my baby girl, I can't imagine how my wife and I are to live without her."_

Had her father said anymore, Weiss would have thrown the remote right through the T.V. But the image hard cut back to the reporters in the News Room and she realized that with her current lack of depth perception as well as injured body, she might have hit Miles, who was sitting right next to her.

She should've turned the T.V. off, as she discovered. Because a picture of her was being shown on the screen.

"_If you have anymore information on this beautiful young girl and her location, please contact us, as well as the local authorities. Such an accomplished young women, struck down in her prime. Truly a sad day for all of us in Vale. This is Lisa Lavender, signing off._

"Jeez, laying it on a bit thick, aren't they?" Weiss looked over to see Miles staring right at her picture, and hoped he wouldn't put two and two together.

Unfortunately, he did.

"Mind telling me what's going on here, Weiss?"


	4. Till Death Do Us Part-ners

_Crown the Empire - _Post hardcore band, good if you don't mind screaming mixed with clean vocals and some pleasant, semi - meaningful lyrics.

* * *

"_Mind telling me what's going on here, Weiss?"_ Jaune wore a small grin on his face, and he felt smug as Weiss identity was finally revealed to him.

And then the context of the news story hit him, and he realized that he shouldn't be this cocky, or this talkative.

Weiss's distressed face complemented by the scathing glare she threw at him cemented that realization.

"Uh... right. Sorry. You must, uh, be going through a tough time right now. How about, uh, you just sit tight and I can find someone who can help get you back to your fa-"

"_Shut. UP."_ Weiss's voice, true to her appearance, was frosty and piercing.

Jaune just gulped and didn't bother to excuse himself any further.

"_That MAN is not my father, you miserable lout!" _

He raised his hands to try to placate the situation.

"Hey! I mean, from the look of the broadcast, he seemed pretty heartbroken about losing... his...daughter..." Jaune slowly trailed off as he saw Weiss start to seethe _more_, as if that was even possible.

"Only a blind and deaf man would think that stain on human existence was sincere in any way." Snarled Weiss, through gritted teeth. She turned to back to the T.V., looking for any details about her father's upcoming plans, now that she was out of the way. Because she wasn't facing him anymore, Jaune thought it wise to voice one last concern.

"So, what now? If you just got disowned in some roundabout way, what are we going to do next?"

Weiss rounded on him so fast, it nearly gave her whiplash and him a heart attack.

"_WE?_ _There is no WE! I let it slide in the forest, but I cannot associate myself with an uncultured, immature plebian such as yourself!" _Weiss stormed up to him, and thrust a finger into his chest so hard that, if it weren't for his lightly armored torso and layers of clothes, would have gone right through him in a show of bloody gore. Her blazing eye, as the other was covered by a bandage, met his, and he could almost _see_ the amount of hatred that was lying underneath. Jaune could read the situation well enough to where he knew most of it was directed at her father and the rest of the world, but what she set aside for him almost scared him into running for his life.

Thankfully, he had experience dealing with verbal beatdowns. One of the few things his father was good for.

"Well, _gee_, Miss Schnee, maybe if I hadn't stumbled onto to you this morning, we'd have all been in a _much_ better situation. I'd be spending my time in the forest, taking out any stray Grimm that I would happen upon while you would be, oh, I don't know, _AN URSA'S MIDDAY MEAL?!_" Jaune turned around and threw his arms up in frustration.

"And Dustdamn, thanks for being so grateful, Weiss! I can literally _feel_ the happy thoughts and good vibes just _emanating _from your body and assaulting me like High Tide on a Menagerie beach. Last time I try to prevent someone in front of me get killed as my good deed for the day."

Jaune started storming towards the door. Oh, the irony, that he had paid for a room for himself and was now leaving it because of an argument he didn't want to have, leaving the White Witch to - once again - take advantage of his kindness and good-will.

He pulled the door open and was about to slam it shut, and Jaune was so angry that he almost didn't hear Weiss's whisper quiet plea.

"_...don't."_

Jaune stopped in his tracks, and turned to Weiss with a scowl still set on his face.

"What? It's been a long day already, and I'd like to get something to eat without the threat of a tongue-lashing from someone I don't even _know."_

When the last vestiges of anger that clouded his judgement finally dissipated, Jaune could see tears starting to form on the Schnee heiress' eyes.

He didn't realize that they were tears of mostly anger.

And while he still felt some animosity towards her for her less-than-respectful attitude, some guilt and making someone cry was mixed in there as well. He stepped away from the door and started walking back to Weiss.

"Aw, crap, Weiss. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you-"

She pushed him.

_SHE JUST FREAKING PUSHED ME!_

Jaune was about to lose his mind, and was raring to storm out again, for real this time, but Weiss beat him to it.

"Don't call me _Weiss_, don't you understand? My father just proclaimed me dead, after leaving me to die in that forest for being a 'disappointment to the family.' If word got out that I was still alive, he'd send people after me in a heartbeat just to keep me quiet. He doesn't like loose ends." She wiped furiously at her eyes with her sleeve.

"I of all people should know that the best."

Jaune, still slightly angry at being shoved, but not knowing how to defuse the situation, opted to put his hand on Weiss's back and lead her to the table so she could sit down. He filled a cup with a water and gave it to her. She quickly took it without a word, and downed it like she was dying of dehydration.

She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand before glaring at Jaune.

"And I wasn't crying. Schne-... _someone_ of my stature doesn't cry, it's unbecoming of a civilized member of society."

Jaune just snorted.

"Yeah, and if you want to be a _productive _and _genuinely respected_ member of society, you put all of that 'holier-than-thou' talk and class distinctions behind you, and you see people for who they are. And right now, all I see in front of me isn't an heiress to some company I know next to nothing about, but a girl who probably just lost everything that she's known or was dear to her, thrust into a life that she's not prepared for. And it would be in _everyone's _interest, if said girl would _calm down_ and explain her situation, so that she can get help."

His little rant hit closer to home than Weiss would've thought. In fact, his words brought on enough contemplation to the point where, Weiss's next comment wasn't acidic, but almost showed her vulnerable side. And in front of a stranger, no less.

"And just what do you know about losing everything?"

Instead of a lighthearted attempt to fix things or a rebuttal of his own, Jaune laid the truth out, right there in front of them.

"I ran away from home literally three days ago. I ran away from a home where I felt I wasn't welcome, where I had too much expected of me, and where I was tired of being a punching bag to a family that would have rather been _anywhere_ else, then in a house with me, their disappointment of a son."

Jaune stood up and laced his fingers behind his head, sighing as he did so.

"I'm sure you've already guessed, but my real name isn't Miles. That was the name I came up with so I wouldn't get recognized by the border patrol. And no, I didn't think I'd make it that far. All I had planned for was to get out of Brehmington."

Weiss's sniffles gave way to wide eyes of acknowledgment.

"Brehmington? But that would mean- You're telling me that you're a member of the _Arc_ family?"

Jaune just scoffed and shook his head.

"Yeah, I'm a member of a family that has their name down history books all across Remnant. People all the time have these big freaking expectations of me, and just imagine the look on their face when they find a class clown who can't tell his spatha from his gladius - which I can now do, thank you very much."

Sighing, he plopped down in his chair next to Weiss. In one last show of self deprecation, he futilely offered his hand to her, as he laid his head down on the desk.

"My name is Jaune Arc, and I must say these are excruciatingly trying times we find ourselves in."

The last thing he'd expected was for her to take his hand, completing the handshake.

Actually, scratch that, the last thing he'd expected was for her to take a hold of his hand in a deathgrip. Not an angry one, but a holding-on-barely-at-the-edge-of-a-cliff deathgrip.

And then she leaned on his shoulder.

"I'm.." Weiss struggled to find simple words. "Sorry. I shouldn't have lashed out at you like that. And you're right, I should be much, much more grateful to you, for saving my life and also giving me shelter and medical attention. It was stupid and childish of me to force all of my emotional crap onto you, you didn't deserve that. I'm sorry." Jaune took a deep breath.

"Listen. Don't worry about it, okay. You're going through tough times right now, I can understand that much. But I now have to ask what your next move is. Revenge on your father I can gather is already endgame for you, but how are we going to get there?"

At Jaune's question, Weiss leaned off of his shoulder and released his hand.

"I already told you that there wasn't-"

"-an _us_, I know. But let me throw this back at you. It sounds harsh, but you literally just lost everything." Jaune noticed Weiss hurt look but continued. "Your father came out with a statement saying that you were dead, so there goes any old contacts if your game is to be inconspicuous. With your supposed death leaves any way for you to pull funds so you can find shelter, or food for that matter, and you're a traveling minor with nothing to your name. And even then you don't even have that, because you're _dead."_

With every point Jaune made, Weiss felt her stomach drop a little. Jaune was still ignoring her pain, and kept speaking.

"Whereas I, in my limited wisdom, planned for at least a few days before heading out. I took my bank account with me, enough clothes to where I can get by, and a map with a route that leads me to every town until I hit Vale's capital. There, I can do odd jobs, which I have prior _experience _for, to keep me alive until I can get into a Hunter Academy."

Weiss, although hurt, was slightly skeptical. "You're also a minor, though." Jaune's response was poignant.

"Any place will hire a 14 year old to do work, provided you search hard enough."

Weiss would never outwardly admit it, but she was slightly impressed. Jaune was already well adapted to living on his own, and had planned his life in a slightly realistic manner. For a runaway of famous parents, he didn't seem as dumb as he made himself out to be.

"So yeah, that's basically why you need someone with you. If you go solo I can guarantee it wouldn't be long until you were caught and terrible things would be done to you. I mean, I don't have to be the one that goes with you, but it would probably be good for you to travel with someone nearly in the same boat as you." Weiss, through all of Jaune's excellent points, was starting to see reason. However...

"What's in it for you, then?" And even though Jaune just laid down the law in front of Weiss, her question left him confused.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. What do you get out of this partnership of helping me get back on my feet and survive. Isn't it in your best interests to leave me alone? Why willingly put yourself in danger? You know I can't repay you, and the only thing I have is... myself..." Weiss finished, with a blush.

She wasn't a pervert at all, she was just throwing it out there. Luckily, Jaune didn't seem to notice the implication.

"I don't care about payment, and I sure as hell can't employ you to work for me. No, this is just who I am. If it got out that you survived and subsequently were put in danger, I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing that I refused help you in a time of need."

Weiss was amazed. Not five minutes beforehand, he had dropped a train of logic too sound for her to try and refute, but he didn't understand that she thought he was _interested_ in her for certain reasons, which would be the reason why he would help her.

_I guess Jaune's just that kind of person._

Said person turned to Weiss, stretching his out hand once again.

"So, whaddya say? Partners?" He gave a disarming grin, trying to put her at ease, so she didn't think he was forcing this onto her.

She hesitated before meeting him halfway, and sealing the contract.

"Partners."

With that, Jaune's grin gave way to a full blown smile as he stood up from the table and stretched.

"Alrighty then. First order of business is getting ourselves clean. Now, I don't mean to arrogant but because I _did _end up helping you in the for-"

Weiss stood up from the table before he was finished, heading down the hall to the open bathroom door. Jaune tried to argue with her, but nothing he could say would stop her stride. So he gave in to her insistence with a warning.

"Alright, well at least keep your head out of the shower and be careful with your hair. That was the last square bandage I had, we need to make that last."

"Got it." Said Weiss, as she shut the door to the bathroom.

Before promptly opening the door again. Jaune turned to the noise to see Weiss with bashful look on her face.

"...What am I going to do about clothes?" Chuckling, Jaune walked over to his backpack and pulled out a pair of long cargo shorts, a belt, and hoodie.

"Wear these for now. I'll get some food while you're doing your business, and later on we can get you some new clothes." He said, throwing his clothes to Weiss.

"How are we going to pay for all of that?" Jaune smiled sheepishly.

"I have an idea."

* * *

"I mean, how do you know that this is going to work?" Weiss walked down the street next to Jaune, hands in pockets and hair hidden by her hood.

"Oh, ye of little faith..." Jaune trailed off, periodically checking behind him to make sure they - specifically _Weiss_ - weren't recognized.

She raised an eyebrow.

"You gonna finish that verse?"

"I actually have no idea if this'll work. The least you could is look at the glass half-full. Come _on_, Wynter. Be an optimist." She scoffed.

"The Glass is always full because of air. And Wynter? Is _that_ what we're going with?" Jaune shrugged.

"For now."

They kept walking down the street until they'd reached a store called "Canard's Classified's." If one looked inside, they could see an assortment of items, ranging from traveler's clothes, basic blades and other weapons, and a small apothecary for dust-related items. As they opened the door, a bell rang.

"wwweeeEEEEELLLLLCOME!" The young man behind the counter abruptly woke up at the sound of customers entering the shop, interrupting his light nap.

Upon seeing Weiss and Jaune, and realizing that they were just teenagers as old as he was, the silver haired, red eyed kid's face went deadpan. He still offered to help them out, however.

"Welcome to Canard's Classified's, how may I help you?" No emotion out of him, no sir.

Jaune turned to Weiss, and motioned for her to follow his lead. Clearing his throat, he began his spiel, in his best salesman voice.

"Excuse me, sir, but I was wondering perhaps if you had some traveling clothes for my partner her. As you can see, she is a girl. A girl in boy's clothing. _My _clothing, to be exact. She wasn't exactly prepared to brave the great outdoors, like I am, obviously. So I was wondering if you could find some clothes that could fit her. I promise you, that I have the means to pay you back, however you may me want to." Jaune finished with a smile on his face, unaware of how arrogant he made himself seem.

The boy at the counter was not impressed. He blinked slowly, deliberately, and then turned to Weiss without a word. Weiss just pulled the hoodie farther over her head, and tried to hold back her tongue at the smug idiot standing next to her.

"...Yeah, okay. Let's say I believe the fact that you two can afford clothes here. This stuff can range from lower mid to higher mid prices, which isn't exactly cheap. What would you be looking for, anyway?" Weiss just shrugged her shoulders.

"I just need clothes that fit. If you want specifics, I'm in need of some undergarments, a few pairs of pants, and some clothes for my torso. Also, a cloak and a battle skirt, if you have one." The boy at the counter grimaced and adopted a thinking look.

"Well, the undergarments store is next door, you'll have better luck, and probably better service there. As for the other things..." He turned to the door that led to the back room. "ATOLI! SHINO! GET OUT HERE!" He shouted, taking both Jaune and Weiss aback with the volume.

From the back room, two identical girls walked out, in one in gray and one in green.

The one in green smiled at their summoner. "You called, Haseo?" He nodded and gestured to Weiss.

"These two need clothes for the girl. Since I don't how things are supposed to fit, and I don't care to find out, I need you to take care of this for me."

The one in gray stifled a laugh. "And how do we ask people for favors nicely, Haseo?" He just frowned.

"Do it."

Sighing, the two girls led Weiss off, leaving Haseo and Jaune at the counter. As soon as both of them were out of earshot, Jaune fell onto his knees.

"Come on, man you gotta help me. I'm just a poor boy, from a poor family. Spare me my life from this monstrosity!" Jaune clasped his hands and gave his best pleading face to Haseo.

"...I'm not even going to mention how you made that rhyme so well. And yeah, I figured you didn't have enough money, you both look like you're thirteen."

"Fourteen."

"What-the-hell-ever man. You can't pay, you don't get the stuff. Period." Jaune just sighed. He didn't want to pull the pity card so early, but he was dealing with another teen here, not an elderly shopkeeper.

"Alright then, let me give to you straight. We're both from kinda prominent families. I ran away from home because I couldn't deal with the toxicity, she was almost killed in an assassination attempted from her father. Out of the two of us, I'm the only one with money, and I have a paltry amount at that. Just enough to probably get us through two more towns. I was hoping I could have made it to Vale where we could've gotten jobs to hold us over until we could both enroll into Beacon."

To his credit, Haseo looked mildly impressed by this story.

"How do I know you're telling the truth? You kinda lied about being able to pay for the clothes at first."

Jaune pulled his sword out of his sheath and rested the sharp edge against his palm.

"I swear on my blood that what I'm about to tell you is true." Haseo didn't look startled at all, just interested in the sword.

"You're Jaune Arc, aren't you?" Jaune's eyes immediately widened, before he regained his composure. He opened his mouth to try and salvage the situation but Haseo continued.

"Don't worry, it's not obvious. I've been raised to identify famous weapons, and I'm a prodigy at it of some sorts. That being said, and if what you've told me is true, then you're in luck, and I do have a job you can do."

Jaune pulled himself off the floor, eager to hear the offer.

"From the current news, I can gather that the girl you came here with is Weiss Schnee. If that's right, and her father planned to kill her, then revenge of some form is expected." At this, Haseo looked left and right to make sure they were speaking in private. He leaned forward over the counter and motioned for Jaune to come closer.

"This store funds members of the White Fang. I trust you know what we do. Schnee's been one of our main opponents. If you're going to Vale, I've got a few packages that need delivery. Nothing dangerous, but they are important to a few certain members. I'd do it myself, but winter's coming soon, and I also don't have a real reason to go."

Jaune stepped back, surprise.

"You're a- but, how!"

Haseo shushed Jaune and pulled him closer.

"I know, I'm a human. But faunus deserve rights all the same. If you do this, I can promise safer passage to Vale in the form of a weapon for the girl and a few vials of Mid-Level Dust. And I'll discount the clothes for 85%."

Jaune took a second to deliberate. The White Fang were recently getting more and more violent. But he needed to be able to get to Vale. There was no way that he and Weiss could survive with his savings.

He took a deep breath and accepted.

"Good." Haseo disappeared into the back room for a minute, before coming back out with three packages, labeled in black marker with the names _Blake, Adam, _and _Tukson_.

"Take those to Tukson's bookshop in Vale, and your job is done. Do we have a deal?"

Jaune gulped and nodded, before Weiss and the two other girls came back, Weiss with a new backpack, and two bags. One was for all her new clothes, and the other had some things from the undergarment store next door.

"We good here?" Jaune nodded, and Haseo stepped around the counter and motioned for Weiss to follow him.

He lead the group over to the weapon wall, Taking a few looks at Weiss's lithe frame, he scanned the wall for a few minutes before choosing something.

They were two Dust Daggers, to be held in a reverse grip. Sharpened to a point, and with slots for Dust vials, it reminded her of her Myrtenaster.

"These two blades together are called the Lit Honeysuckle. And it makes sense, with that name, why this guy decided to buy you a weapon." Jaune and Weiss were confused. Haseo just smirked.

"I find it appropriate that this guy is buying you a pair of daggers whose name means 'Devoted Affection.'"

The slap that Jaune received could've been heard for three blocks in every direction.


End file.
